An electronic commerce system operated by an online merchant allows users to purchase items online. The items are organized in a catalog. The user can search for items by attributes and can also view attributes of a particular item. Items in the catalog may be offered by multiple merchants. Each merchant provides a description of the products offered for sale. When multiple merchants are involved, discrepancies may exist between the product descriptions provided by different merchants.